HUG YOU
by ajungie9
Summary: intinya yoonmin kkk originaly from wattpad Ajungie9
1. Preview

**HUG YOU**

" Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jimin-ah jangan tinggalkan aku, terus lah memeluku"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Bahkan jika kau sendiri yang meninggalkanku.."

"Aku akan terus memelukmu Min Yoongi"

ㅡ

 _ **BTS FICITION**_

 **-Min Yoongi**

 **-Park Jimin**

 **-Jeon Jungkook**

 **And All BTS Member**

 **OC,AU,BOYxBOY**

 **FRIENDSHIP AND ROMANCE CONTENT**!

ㅡㅡ

Min Yoongi, Pria bersurai pirang tampan, berkulit putih dan memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi. Semua orang pasti akan iri dengan sosok itu, namun apakah kalian tau dibalik kesempurnaanya terdapat banyak keterpurukan yang selalu ia terima.

Diskriminasi, Perbudakan dan Perolok olokan sudah menjadi santapannya sehari-hari. Min Yoongi bukannya anak kuper atau tidak mau bergaul, ia ramah dan easy going tapi entah mengapa semua orang melakukan itu padanya, kecuali satu orang

Jeon Jungkook

" Yoongi ! sudah kubilang kau harus bercerita jika kau memiliki masalah ! sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu ayo lawan mereka, kau kuat yoongi" itu ocehan jungkook yang selalu diterima yoongi, Jungkook satu satunya orang yang paling mengerti yoongi walupun persahabatan mereka baru dimulai saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

" Jungkook-ah, Tidak apa apa lagi pula aku menikmatinya, aku senang jika mereka senang, Lagipula..."

" Lagipula apa huh? Lagipuka kau bodoh untuk sekedar berkata tidak? kau tau' T-I-D-A-K ' Min Yoongi ! " ucap jungkook dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'tidak' untuk yoongi

" Baiklah baiklah Jeon Jungkook sudah cukup membahasnya, hey sebentar lagi kita akan pergi berlibur ke jeju apa kau sudah siap membawa perlengkapanmu?" tanya yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke pergi ke supermarket bersamamu yoongi, kurasa scooter matic milikmu bisa membawa barang belanjaanku" jungkook terkekeh pada yoongi

" Dasar pemodus, Baiklah ayo kita pergi adik kecil" ujar yoongi semangat

Persahabatan itu indah, Bahkan lebih indah dari sebuah permata, mereka bersih dan saling menghargai, ibarat sebuah kepercayaan yang menjunjung tinggi. Min Yoongi sungguh tidak berharap persahabatannya hancur ia tidak ingin satu satunya teman yang ia miliki pergi, hingga saat itu datang suatu ancaman yang membuat yoongi menjadi rumit. Jeon Jungkook terlihat asik dengan salah satu teman baru' Jung Hoseok ' namanya, Hoseok seorang otaku addict berbeda dengan Yoongi yang hanya menggemari sedikit tentang dunia otaku.

Jeon Jungkook jadi lebih sering bermain dengan anak berpipi tirus itu, Entah mengapa hati yoongi merasa sakit, Sakit karena jungkook mungkin sudah akan melupakannya namun yoongi tetap bertahan, berharap jungkook akan seperti dulu selalu berbagi canda tawa dan masalah dengan dirinya.

Tak hanya itu terhitung 3 bulan setelah Jungkook menerima kehadiran hoseok bencana lain pun menimpa yoongi, seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja mengungkapkan bahwa ia mencintai yoongi dan yoongi tau orang itu adalah orang yang sangat dikagumi jungkook semenjak sekolah menengah pertama

'Park Jimin'

Oh tuhan mengapa semua terasa semakin berat yang yoongi tanggung, Mengapa yoongi seperti tak di izinkan untuk menghirup udara bebaa sejenak.


	2. Chapter 1

Hug You

 **\- Min Yoongi**

 **-Park Jimin**

 **-Jeon Jungkook**

 **and All BTS MEMBER**

 **OC,AU,TYPO;BOYxBOY;short fic chaptered.**

 **Friendship and Romance Content**

 **Dont like? Dont read, thank you^^**

 **Note : bagian yang di cetak miring adalah Flashback dan maafkan typonya-ssu ^^)/**

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 **Chapter 1**

6 Bulan kemudian

Bulan Januari adalah bulan dimana kita masih bisa bisa merasakan kehadiran musim dingin yang sangat indah, ketika udara berhawa dingin itu terasa menusuk kulit. Berbeda dengan Min Yoongi, ia sedang berjalan dipinggir trotoar yang menghadap langsung pada sungai Han. Min Yoongi berjalan dengan tak tentu arah, Ia terlarut dengan fantasi fikirannya dimasa lalu. Semenjak kejadian liburan dipantai jeju serasa menjadi sebuah kilasan film balik diotaknya, rasa bahagia dan rasa bersalah selalu menghantui yoongi.

" Kau tau seharusnya kalimat itu kau ucapkan pada jungkook bukan untuk diriku, jimin-ah" yoongi tersenyum, tersenyum pada udara kosong yang seperti menertawakan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

" Aku... Aku sempat membencimu jimin-ah, tapi itu dahulu, tak bisakah aku membencimu kembali dan membunuh perasaan ini sehingga aku bisa hidup seperti dulu lagi walaupun dengan keterpurukan? " yoongi kembali bertanya pada angin yang hanya terus menhembuskan suaranya.

Yoongi tidak bodoh, ia tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang ia rasakan untuk jimin saat ini, kejadian di pulau jeju entah mengapa membuat yoongi selalu mengingat setiap detiknya, apakah jimin sengaja? atau kah... yoongi yang sudah mulai menerima perasaan seorang Park Jimin.

 _ **FLASHBACK-**_

 _ **28 Juni 2015**_

 _Kapal keberangkatan kepulau jeju akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Min Yoongi berlari tergesa-gesa menuju awak kapal, membawa sebuah koper berat dengan kaki terseret-seret menuju awak kapal_

 _" Sial sekali kenapa aku harus bangun kesiangan" bibir mungilnya mengerutu, yoongi terus berjalan terseok-seok sampai ke awak kapal._

 _Setelah sampai kesialan kembali menimpa yoongi, ia tidak memiliki pasangan untuk duduk, jungkook lebih memilih duduk dengan hoseok, yoongipun tersenyum miris sedangkan taehyung teman sebangkunya malah duduk dengan wali kelasnya._

 _Namun ternyata dewi fortuna sedang memihak padanya._

 _" Kau bisa duduk denganku jika kau mau" suara itu mengintrupsi yoongi dari arah belakang_

 _"Park Jimin?" Kaget yoongi dengan dengan mata terbelalak, demi tuhan itu Park Jimin orang yang selalu ia benci semasa smp karena kepintarannya_

 _" Jadi... kau akan lebih memilih berdiri disitu atau duduk denganku " jimin berucap dingin_

 _Sontak yoongi pun langsung bergegas duduk dan merapikan barangnya terlebih dahulu._

 _Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikam mereka_

 _" Tak kusangka Min Yoongi kau mulai mengkhianatiku secara perlahan " itu gumam Jeon Jungkook yang terus memperhatikan mereka._

 _Sepanjang perjalan hanya diisi keheningan antara bangku jimin dan yoongi, jimin sibuk dengan memandangi pemandangan lautan sedangkan yoongi hanya sibuk dengan beberapa musik pada playlist smartphone-nya._

 _Hari sudah menujukan pukul 4 sore, mereka telah sampai pada kawasan pulau jeju, mereka harus menempuh kurang lebih 1jam lagi untuk sampai di penginapan. Jimin menarik lengan yoongi agar tidak jauh dari dirinya karena demi tuhan anak mungil ini akan keluyuran jika ada tukang makanan yang melewat_

 _" Pegang tangan ku bodoh, jika kau sampai menghilang aku yang harus tanggung jawab " geram jimin_

 _" Payah, lepaskan saja tanganku jika dirimu tak mau direpotkan " yoongi ikut mengomel seperti gadis yang keinginannya harus dipenuhi_

 _" Aku akan menyebrang sebentar untuk membeli takoyaki, apa kau juga mau ?" kini yoongi menawari jimin bermaksud agar bocah itu melepaskan kepalan tangannya_

 _" Baiklah, yoongi hati-hati dan berikan aku satu " ucap jimin menyerah_

 _Dan yoongipun segera berlari menghampiri tukang makanan tersebut untuk membeli takoyaki tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri._

 _Hingga_

 _" MIN YOONGI !"_

 _Sebuah sepeda gunung melintas dengan cepat dan hampir saja menabrak yoongi jika seseorang tidak menariknya menjauh_

 _" Astaga"_

 _Tubuh yoongi tertarik kebelakang, seketika dirinya sudah berada pada dekapan hangat seseorang._

 _" Sudah kubilang hati-hati bodoh, hampir saja kau mati konyol karna tertabrak sepeda yang melintas kencang, untung saja aku menarikmu " jimin kembali melayangkan ocehan dengan tatapan jengkel melihat yoongi._

 _Yoongi berusaha menormalkan detak jantung-nya_

 _'apa-apaan bocah ini kenapa ia memeluku' gumam yoongi dalam hati_

 _" Uh.. maafkan aku, aku takut tukang takoyaki itu pergi dan aku akan ketinggalan bis jika tak mengejar tukang takoyaki tersebut" ujar yoongi menghela nafasnya_

 _" Dan sayangnya perkataanmu itu benar manis, menariknya untuk menghampiri bis._

 _kita hampir tertinggal bis. Ayo pergi sebelum mereka benar benar meninggalkan kita" Lengan jimin yang semula mendekap yoongi kini beralih pada jemari kosong yoongi dan kemudian_

 _Sesampainya di penginapan yoongi mencari kamar yang akan di tempatinya, yoongi hanya sendirian karena taehyung sudah satu kamar dengan jimin dab sedangkan jungkook sudah satu pasti satu kamar dengan hoseok_

 _" Kenapa kini aku selalu sendirian " gumam yoongi sambil mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang._

 _" Tak apa min yoongi kau tidak boleh mengeluh seperti itu mungkin mereka juga sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka, Min Yoongi Semangat! " ujar yoongi pada dirinya sendiri, iapun langsung membereskan barang bawaannya menatanya dengan rapi._

 _" Yoongi-ah ayo berenang ! " Itu suara taehyung yang berteriak dari luar kamarnya_

 _" Iya Kim aku akan keluar tunggu sebentar" teriak yoongi tak kalah keras, yoongipun bergegas menganti bajunya dan menyusul taehyung yang berada diluar dan oh ternyata ada jimin juga._

 _Suasana kolam renang sangat ramai padahal hari sudah menunjukan langit malam, mereka ada yang bermain, berendam dan bahkan ada yang hanya sekedar duduk di pinggir kolam, yoongi salah satunya ia hanya duduk ditepian kolam sambil memainkan kaki kecilnya yang menjuntai memasuki air kolam, hingga seseorang datang dengan mengendap ngendap datang dari arah belakang dan mendorong tubuh kecil yoongi_

 _ **BYURRRR**_

 _" Shit ! siapa yang mendorongku " Suara yoongi bernada kesak ketika dirinya telah terjebur kedalan kolam tersebut._

 _" Hahaha, maafkan aku yoongie aku terlalu hobi mengejar cintamu sehingga aku hobi mendekatimu walaupun caraku sama sekali tidak elit " ujar laki-laki itu menggelak tawanya._

 _" Sial kau Kim Dongwoo si tongos ! menjauhlah " ujar yoongi memaki dongwoo yang ternyata pelaku penceburan dirinya kekolam, yoongipun bangkit dari kolam tersebut menuju permukaan dan menghampiri dongwoo iapun memukuli pelan punggung dongwoo dan hanya dibalas kekehan dari sang pelaku._

 _" Astaga min yoongi, kau bahkan manis sekali jika melakukan itu " Dongwoo menggeram geli pada tingkah yoongi, yoongi mem'pout'-kan bibir mungilnya._

 _" Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan handuk untukmu" ujar dongwoo yang hendak pergi untuk mengambil handuk yang akan dikenakan pada yoongi namun suara lain tiba-tiba mengintrupsi mereka._

 _" Tak perlu dongwoo-ya, karena aku sudah membawanya " ujar orang itu dan langsung membalutkan handuk pada yoongi dari arah belakang_

 _" Park Jimin, Kau Lagi !? " Pekik yoongi terkaget_

 _" Shussh, lebih baik kau kembali kekamar dan tidur lagipula waktu sudah menujukan hampir 9 malam yoongi, bukannya dirimu tidak bisa tidur sesudah pukul segitu " ujar jimin acuh tak acuh_

 _" Hey ! darimana kau tahu" kaget yoongi lagi seperti mendapatkan kejutan. Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan yoongi dan doongwoo yang sedari tadi hanya termanggu melihat mereka berdua._

 _" Dongwoo-ya sepertinya jimin benar aku harus segera tidur" ucap yoongi menatap dongwoo_

 _" oke baiklah, selamat tidur yoongie sweety " dongwoopun membalas ucapan yoongi dengan cengiran dan gombalan murahannya. Yoongipun segera berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan bergegas untuk tidur lagi pula besok sekolah merencanakan akan kepantai sebelum sorenya pulang kembali ke seoul._

 _Keesokan paginya yoongi bangun dengan tergesa-gesa, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dan yoongi harus segera pergi ke bis sebelum pukul 7, yoongipun dengan cekatan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Maklum sekolah mereka hanya bermalam sehari dijeju._

 _" Ponsel ku ! " Teriak yoongi panik setelah membereskan barang-barangnya._

 _Yoongi terus mengobrak-abrik ruangan tersebut mencari dimana ponselnya yang tiba-tiba hilang._

 _Sampai ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan masuk seenaknya_

 _" Astaga Min Yoongi apa yang kau lakukan? Menghancurkan hotel orang begitu? " Suara cempreng nan kalem itu mengagetkan yoongi_

 _" Park Jimin!? kenapa kau masuk dengan seenaknya! diamlah aku sedang mencari ponselku" balas yoongi gelisah_

 _" Maksudmu yang ini?" seketika jimin mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang dari saku jaketnya, dan tentu saja yoongi langsung melirik jimin dengan mata berbinar, mengambil benda tersebut dari lengan jimin._

 _" Oh ponselku " yoongi segera mengecupi ponsel itu, memasukan nya pada saku jaketntnya dan kembali membereskan kekacauannya_

 _Jimin yang melihat tingkah yoongi hanya memasang wajah innocent-nya lalu ia pun angkat bicara_

 _"Ponsel itu terjatuh saat kau akan berlari mengejar tukang takoyaki "_

 _yoongi hanya mendelik pada jimin._

 _" Baiklah itu tidak penting lebih baik sekarang kau cepat 10 menit lagi bis akan berangkat" ucap jimin berlalu meninggalkan yoongi_

 _Suasana pantai sangat cerah dimusim panas ini, orang-orangpun menikmati keindahan pemandangan ini, begitu pula Min Yoongi, sosok pucat yang sedari tadi hanya duduk termenung di bebatuan karang memandangi keindahan alam tersebut, sampai ketika..…_

 _" Hey! Hey! Park jimin kenapa kau menarikku untuk bermain ombak laut " yoongi menggerutu ketika jimin menyeretnya dan memeganggi tangannya untuk bermain ombak_

 _" Sushh! Yoongi-ah temani aku saja lagi pula kitakan pasangan sebangku dan jika kau jauh dan hilang akupun yang harus bertanggung jawab " jimin berkata dengan agak terkekeh, membuat yoongi mencebikan bibirnya lucu._

 _Ombak laut sekarang agak cukup tenang, jimin dan yoongipun terus berlari kesana kemari, orang- orang yang melihat mereka tersenyum geli seperti melihat pasangan yang sedang berbagi canda tawa di ombak laut._

 _" Jimin-ah " yoongi refleks memeluk jimin ketika ombak besar datang menbuat jiminpun langsung memeluk jimin dengan sigap._

 _" kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya jimin melihat yoongi ketakutan_

 _" Jimin kumohon jangan lepaskan pelukan mu ombaknya besar, aku takut" yoongi membalas drngan nada agak bergetar_

 _" Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali lagi pula ombaknya sudah mulai pasang " jimin membawa yoongi menjauh dari kawasan pantai, mendudukannya di karang dan berusaha menenangkannya._

 _Jeon Jungkook sedang berjalan tak tentu arah di pinggir pantai, ia hanya sedang menikmati keindahan air biru di depan matanya, sampai ketika makata kelincinya memicing memperhatikan 2orang di terumbu karang_

 _" Aku akan mengambil sandal dan handuk kau tunggu disini yoongi, jangan kemana-mana" Ujar salah satu orang disana dan yang satunya lagi hanya mengangguk. Hati jungkook bak diremas kuat, oh bagaimana tidak, ketika seseorang yang kau cintai sejak lama malah bersama orang lain terlebih itu sahabatnya sendiri dan bodohnya orang yang ia cintai itu malah berkata bahwa dia mencintai sahabatnya, mencintai yoongi lebih tepatnya"_

 _" Jeon Jungkook " panggil seseorang dari arah jauh, itu suara yoongi. Jungkookpun langsung memutar badannya dengan cepat namun yoongi tak menyerah di seberang sana iapun berlari mengejar jungkook dan segera memutar bahunya._

 _" Jungkook-ah kenapa kau menghindariku, apa hoseok apa lebih menyenangkan atau aku membuat kesalahan besar kepadamu? kita bisa menyelesaikannya baik-baik bukan?" Ujar yoongi sedih_

 _Jungkookpun menatap yoongi dingin._

 _" Ya, Kau melakukan pengkhianatan yoongi, kau mengetahui aku menyukai jimin sejak lama namun dirimu dengan seenaknya bisa mencuri waktu bersamanya, apakah kau tau ? jimin juga menyukai mu sejak 1 tahun lalu dan bodohnya ia berkata padaku. Aku sengaja tak memberitahumu yoongi karena aku takut kau akan mengambil apa yang harusnya milikku namun ternyata aku salah besar" ujar jungkook panjang lebar membuat yoongi terlonjak kaget atas kata-katanya_

 _" Aku tidak, astaga jungkook aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat itu, kau tahu aku mana mungkin menyukai jimin" yoongi membalas dengan suara bergetar_

 _" Omong kosongmu Min Yoongi, mulai sekarang urus saja kehidupan kita masing masing anggap saja aku bukan lagi temanmu " ujar jungkook pergi meninggalkan yoongi yang kini berkaca-kaca, tanpa disadari seseorang ada yg memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi_

 _" Jeon Jungkook" suara itu lagi_

 _" Menjauh lah Park Jimin, urus saja urusanmu dengan dia, bukanya sekarang kau puas bahwa aku telah memberi tahunya?" jungkook menatap jimin, ia tersenyum miris._

 _" Jeon Jungkook kau-" belum jimin membalas jungkook sudah pergi menjauh menabrak bahu jimin dan meninggalkannya_

 _Jimin yang melihat itu hanya diam dan langsung menghampiri yoongi yang kini sedang menunduk_

 _"kau tak apa?" jimin memakaikan handuk pada yoongi dan mengusap pundaknya_

 _" apa itu benar?" pandangan yoongi terluhat kosong walaupun ia bertanya pada jimin " apa semua yang dikatakan jungkook itu benar jimin-ah?" yoongi kembali bertanya. jimin hanya terdiam iapun bingung harus menjawab apa_

 _"jimin-ah, aku... aku menghancurkan semuanya" kini yoongi mulai mengeluarkan isakannya_

 _"Tidak, Yoongi aku menyukaimu, ah tidak. aku benar-benar mencintaimu, bukannya kau tahu cinta tidak pernah bisa disalahkan, aku tahu jungkook menyukaiku sejak dulu tapi aku tak memilihnya karena ia terlalu kekanakan" jawab jimin menuntut_

 _"maaf jim, aku harus pergi " seketika yoongi pergi berlalu meninggalkan jimin yang hanya diam membatu. oh astaga apakah ini terlalu cepat bagi jimin_

 _Diperjalanan pulang hanya diisi keheningan antara jimin dan yoongi, yoongi sama sekali tak ingin melihat kearah jimin, iapun menyibukan dirinya sendiri bersama musik diponselnya dan mulai melamun tak jelas sampai ketika matanya terasa berat yoongipun merasa kantuk menghingapinya, yoongi kemudian tertidur dengan posisi menundukan kepala._

 _Jimin menyadari ada hal yang aneh dengan gundukan di sebelahnya, di tengoknya kembali yoongi yang ternyata sedang tertidur dengan posisi yang menurutnya kurang nyaman, dengan ragu jimin menarik kepala yoongi untuk bersandar pada bahunya, ditatapnya wajah yoongi yang polos tertidur di bahunya._

 _"seandainya kau tau yoong, aku tak cukup memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapan semuanya, kau terlalu sempurna dan aku terlalu mencintaimu sejak saat itu walaupun aku tahu kau membenciku sejak dulu "_

 _ **Seoul 8 Agustus 2015**_

 _Hari ini adalah hari dimana yoongi kembali masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas, kini taun ajaran baru akan dilalui yoongi, biasanya yoongi berjalan bersama Jeon Jungkook sahabatnya namun berbeda untuk kali ini, yoongi hanya berjalan sendirian menuju kelas barunya._

 _" Bagaimana kau bisa terlambat di hari pertamamu Min Yoongi ?" guru perempuan itu berkata sarkastik saat yoongi dengan enaknya mengetuk pintu dan masuk kelas dengan alasan terlambat._

 _"Maafkan saya ssaem, scooterku tiba-tiba mogok" yoongi menunduk_

 _" baiklah kau duduk bersama kim taehyung " ujar guru itu pada yoongi_

 _Yoongipun berjalan menghampiri taehyung dan oh astaga dia kini duduk dibelakang jimin, itu membuat yoongi bisa terus menatap punggung tegas jimin, perlu diketahui jujur saja setiap yoongi melihat jimin entah apa ia selalu merasakan berdebar pada hati kecilnya namun min yoongi tetap lah min yoongi , ia akan menyangkal apapun yang membawa efek buruk._

 _bel istirahat berbunyi, min yoongi hanya mendudukan dirinya dikelas dan membuat pola - pola abstrak pada kertas kosong dihadapannya_

 _"Min Yoongi " yoongi menoleh merasa dirinya terpanggil seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapan yoongi._

 _"bisakah kini kita bicara serius aku tahu ini begitu cepat dan aku terlalu pengecut untuk bisa mengungkapkanya padamu" ujar orang itu dengan helaan nafas_

 _" setahun yang lalu aku memendam ini dan aku tak bisa terus terusan menjadi seorang pengecut rendahan dihadapan taehyung, Min Yoongi..."_

 _"Jadilah milikku"_

 _seketika yoongi membulatkan matanya mencerna setiap kata kata yang diucapkan jimin berusaha untuk menyangkal namun yoongi tak bisa, ia terlanjur mendengar semuanya. Perasaan yoongi kini campur aduk antara bahagia masih ada orang yang mau menerimanya dan sedih bahwa ia akan mengkhianati sahabatnya_

 _" Park Jimin aku tidak, ah aku takut lebih tepatnya" yoongi menjawab ragu_

 _" Aku berniat melindungimu min yoongi kau tak selamanya harus terpuruk sendiri, kau bersamaku, kau adalah kunci dimana aku harus melabuhkan hatiku, Min Yoongi "_

 _Yoongi menatap jimin ragu, ditariknya pundak yoongi agar mendekat dan jimin memeluknya_

 _" Kita akan bersama, menjadi sebuah kesempurnaan bagaikan cahaya dan orang orang akan tahun bahwa kau adalah cahayaku yang mampu membangkitkanku dari kegelapan sunyi " jimin berbisik lembut mengusap surai platina yoongi yang halus_

 _" Jimin-ah, bisakah aku mencobanya? " yoongi kini bersuara dengan lemah_

 _" Bisakah aku mencobanya bersamamu, mempercayaimu dan mulai menjalaninya bersamamu? "_

 _Jimin tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya pada yoongi, di kecupnya kedua tangan yoongi sebagai jawaban bahwa mereka akan bersama_

 _" Ya Yoongi-ah tentu saja"_

 _Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada yoongi, mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka dan mulai menubrukan bibirnya pada bibir mungil yoongi, yoongi hanya terdiam mematung tanpa menutup kedua kelopak matanya, dan tanpa sadar matanya mulai kembali berkaca-kaca dan siap meloloskan cairan bening itu kapan saja_

 _' tuhan maafkan aku, bukan maksud aku untuk mengkhianati tapi aku benar benar tidak memiliki sandaran saat ini, tuhan kumohon '_

 _dan yoongi pun mulai menutup matanya, berusaha menikmati friksi yang jimin berikan._

Mengingat masa lalunya membuat kini membuat yoongi masih dihantui rasa bersalah, yoongi sungguh ingin keluar dari lingkaran seperti ini dan hidup kembali seperti dulu, ia mengusap matanya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia terlihat baik-baik saja. sampai ketika seseorang berlari dari arah kejauhan menghampiri yoongi yang sedang termenung.

" Ah Yoonie maafkan aku lama, ini kopimu " ujar orang itu menyodorkan kopi pada yoongi.

" Terima kasih Jiminie " yoongi dengan senang hati menerima gelas panas tersebut

Keheningan pun terjadi pada mereka hanya memandangi pemandangan sungai Han, sampai ketika jimin penasaran mengapa kekasih manisnya mengajak pergi ketaman disaat cuaca ekstrim seperti ini

" Sebenarnya mengapa kau mengajakku kemari yoonie? " tanya jimin antusias, yoongipun menoleh dan berusaha menetralkan nafasnya

" Aku harap kau tak akan meninjuku ketika aku berkata ini tapi park jimin... Mari kita berakhir " ujar yoongi dengan nada dingin

" APA?! Min Yoongi bukannya kau sudah berkata bahwa kau akan mempercayaiku, mengapa jadi seperti ini kau pasti bercanda " Jimin mengguncang bahu yoongi berharap bahwa kekasihnya ini hanya melucu seperti biasnya

yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha setenang mungkin dihadapan jimin

" Tidak jimin, Aku sudah mencobanya bersamu, aku sudah berjalan bersamamu dan aku rasa cukup sampai disini langkahku untuk berjalan bersamamu, kita kembali seperti dulu lagi kau yang selalu acuh padaku dan aku akan mulai membencimu kembali "

" Katakan apa kesalahanku Min Yoongi ?! " jimin tak sanggup, ia tak sanggup jika ia harus meninggalkan sosok rapuh dihadapannya

"Kau tak salah Jimin-ah, satu-satu yang pantas disalahkan disini adalah aku, aku yang telah membuat semuanya terasa sulit, aku yang membuatmu harus menjadi tumpuanku dan aku tak mau merepotkan mu lagi jimin-ah" min yoongi menunduk kini isakannya tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik yang mampu membahagiakanmu bukan sepertiku yang akan terus membuatmu terpuruk" Yoongi meraih lengan jimin yang berada di bahunya, mendekatkan dirinya pada jimin dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas

" Selamat tinggal Jimin-ah " yoongipun berbalik meninggalkan jimin yang memasang guratan kehilangan.

 _ **'Park jimin maafkan aku'**_

dan kali ini yooongi harap yoongi masih bisa bernafas dan kembali melalui kesendiriannya, tanpa seorang sahabat bernama Jeon Jungkook dan tanpa cahaya terangnya Park Jimin

-tbc-

 **Halo Saya Penulis amatir baru disini, maafkan typonya dan maaf kalau story ini terkesan ngebut uhuk** **ㅠㅠ** **, karena saya dikejar Uas sama Un sebentar lagi, hmm untuk cerita ini saya terinspirasi sedikit dari kehidupan saya** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ** **, dan mungkin ff ini saya hanya jadikan 2-3chapter gaakan lebih kok dan saya akan usahakan apdet cepet wkwkw karena saya gasuka menunda pekerjaan u,u**

 **Oiya cerita ini juga bakal banyak Flashbacknya, karena saya lebih suka alur maju-mundur cantik** **ㅋㅋㅋ** **~ XD**

 **Nah sekian dari ajungie kiyudht**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca, memfavorite dan segala galanya**

 **Terakhir Reviewnya plisss '** **ㅅ** **')/**


End file.
